Ninja with the Blank Headband
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: DEAD STORY
1. Clouds come before the storm

**Ninja with the Blank Headband **

I do not own naruto.

I own this story, Hikaru and all that he is.

IN this story Naruto is a chunin.

I'll shut up now... READ!!!

* * *

Naruto smirked. After almost non-stop begging and pleading he had convinced Tsunade to let him go on this mission. There had been attacks about 3 miles out from the leaf village's gates on people going in or out of the area. She had one requirement; go find another Chunin for backup. He had asked everyone he knew, all giving an excuse, except one: Hinata Hyugga (A/n: I hoped I spelled that right). At first she had said no too, but changed her mind when he began to walk away, head hanging low, mumbling about not being able to go on the mission he worked so hard to get. She had caught up to him and told him she just remembered her 'appointment' had been canceled earlier and that she could come. He had yelled so loud he got stares. Now the two were traveling at a fast pace through the trees and stopped when they reached the spot; there were dried blood spatters on some of the trees. Naruto leapt down and expected for Hinata to follow soon after. She didn't.

He thought he heart a small squeal and turned around. No one was there. He turned around to find a strange ninja with his headband around his neck holding an arm around Hinata's neck in a choke hold and a kunai to threatening to slit her throat. "One more step and she dies." Said the ninja as he smirked. "You must be the one killing all those people!" yelled Naruto. "Well, well, looks like we have a brainiac here! And I thought blondes were dumb! Look Give me all your money and—" he stopped short as a kunai whizzed by his head. He released his grip just enough for Hinata to slip away. 'Great, I'm out numbered. Time to improvise.' He went through a series of hand signs. "Shadow flame jutsu!" He took a deep breath and spat a black fireball out of his mouth. It managed to set Naruto's Chunin jacket on fire. Naruto quickly removed it and jumped away into the trees. He got on the same branch as Hinata. "Hinata do you see his headband?" "It's strange. There's no symbol to show where he's from." Hinata Answered. Then they had to move and dodge a barrage of ninja stars. The two chunin avoided them but just barely.

Then Hinata let out a scream; she had been hit by a kunai dagger in the arm. She was bleeding and began to fall out of the tree. Before Naruto could catch up, she was behind the unknown ninja and tied up. Naruto then heard the Kyubi inside his mind, seemingly to no one. '_Well hello_ _san-me__sanda-ba-do _(three-eyed Thunderbird)_, it's been a while.' _Then there was a reply. _'Not long enough, you mangy fox.' _Naruto then intruded. 'Hey who are you talking to Kyubi?' The great fox laughed. _'To an old acquaintance of mine.' _The demon fox replied. _'The guy you're fighting? He's a vessel to the thunderbird. I say we roast that duck. Are you with me kid?' 'Ha! You can't even touch my vessel! I'll be going now.' _

Naruto had already begun to go one-tail. The ninja had an electric aura shaped like a bird of prey around him and one of his eyes had turned a glowing yellow. Then all hell broke loose. The two charged at each other and began a fist fight at high speed. Hinata was thoroughly confused; all she saw were blurs! Then the stopped; Naruto's and the ninja's fists had collided with each other's faces. The two broke away. Naruto held his hand out and a sphere of blue chakra began forming. Similarly, a ball of electricity was forming in the hands of his enemy (If you've seen Dragonball Z then picture him using the kamehameha charge). The two ran at each other. There was a blinding flash of light. Hinata had closed her eyes. When she opened them, both ninja were struggling to rise. The ninja got up first and started to limp towards Naruto. Then he collapsed halfway. Naruto got up and kicked him on his back. "Let's get him back to the village for interrogation.".

* * *

End Chapter

Soooo... How was it? This is my first naruto fic, so go easy on me! BTW there will be NaruxHina.


	2. Death of an ANBU?

**Ninja with the Blank Headband **

I do not own naruto.

I own this story, Hikaru and all that he is.

IN this story Naruto is a chunin.

**Wilddog14**No, it is not a tailed beast. It is from a lesser race of demons similar to the tailed beasts.

I'll shut up now... READ!!!

* * *

Ibiki Morino sat across a table from the young ninja. It was his job to make him crack. "So kid, what's your name?" No response. "I'll ask you again, what's your name?" The ninja mumbled something. "What was that?" "I said my name's Hikaru." "And why were you attacking passerby?" "That's on a need-to-know basis. Anyway, you'd best release me." Ibiki Growled. "Why should I?" Hikaru smirked. "My friend will come to get me. She's on her way here now. Besides, I could take you on blindfolded!" Ibiki laughed. I'm ANBU, punk, an elite ninja!" "I'm just warning you..."

* * *

Outside the building where Hikaru was being interrogated, a lone girl stood on a branch in a tree. Her name was Yukiano Soyto. She was 15 and had long, black hair and dark orange eyes. She had a stone headband around her waist and a sand band around her head. She was in a black mini-kimono, looking like she could walk into a room full of guys and potentially cause pandemonium. "_Are we going to get him?_" asked the dark child in the shadows. "Yes." That was all Yukiano said as she pulled her sword from her back. She jumped off the branch straight toward the wall.

* * *

CRASH! The wall to the room Hikaru and Ibiki were in was obliterated. "I told you." The smoke cleared and a girl appeared. "So I have to come save your hide again, eh Hikaru?"Heh..." Was all he mumbled before Ibiki stood up covered in dust and dirt. "Who the heck are you?" He yelled pointing a finger at Yukiano.

"_Draw your weapon_." said the little girl from the darkness. She held the sword in front of her, ready for an attack. "Heh...she wants to fight." Hikaru said, smirking.

"I think I can speak for myself, Hikaru." She said in a fake insulted voice.

"Ok, ok, you can kill him for me."

"What are ya' gonna do little girl? Slice me into bits? Dice me and put me in a stew? You best run home to your mother and leave here at once before I call backup."

"Don't listen to him," said the little girl once again, "You don't need your mother anymore. That wretched woman...well...what are you waiting for? ATTACK!"

She dropped her sword. "Rise of the Child Jutsu!" She formed some hand seals and punched the ground with what seemed like all her strength.

Little dolls floated out of the cracks in the ground, and they opened their mouths, and spit out threads woven from lead. They had needles woven into the thread, when the thread hit him, it opened the flesh so when they spun around him, he could die from lead poisoning.

As they watched him lie on the ground, bleeding and twitching, till his body lie motionless, on the floor, a bloody mess.

"Let's get out of here." she said turning on her heels, and picking up her sword, putting it in the sheath.

Hikaru swore he saw a tear in the corner of her eye, but ignored it. She was too tough too cry...right?


	3. Dead Story Alert!

Letting you know this story is going on permanent Hiatus. This is because I've outgrown Naruto and moved on to bigger, less sue-ish things such as Project: EVE, my Fallout Fanfiction. I can't even vaguely remember the plot for this garbage, let alone stomach the thought of finishing it. Tell you what, you morons can fight over who gets it. I don't care if all of you make versions of it, cause I'm into better animes like Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. Sorry, not interested in this anymore. Not writing for it. EVER AGAIN. E.V.E.R.


End file.
